


The Rookie and Evie

by consultations



Series: Evie and Rookie [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, Kissing, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultations/pseuds/consultations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie Frye stumbles into your window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rookie and Evie

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen because it alludes to sex.  
> it's probably because I have a big crush on Evie but I had to write her with a girl.  
> It's short and mostly boring. I may add a second part but not completely sure at the time

There was a thud that came from your window. You turned your head from your sketchbook to see if it was the cat knocking over your books... Again. You jolted and stood up quickly, your feet threatening to topple you over in your haste. Swiftly you swiped the knife you used to sharpen your charcoal off the desk at the site of someone hunched over by said window. Your heart was beating out of your chest. You figured you would go down in a gang fight or being thrown into the Thames. Definitely not in your own home during a robbery.

Silently they stood and removed their hood and all panic in you recited at the sight of the well kept Frye twin.

"Evie?" You asked clearly confused as to why she came in through the window. Setting the knife back on the desk you walked towards her happy to see her nonetheless. Right before you opened your arms to embrace her, you noticed the wet and slightly red colour of her clothes. "Are you hurt?" You asked more concerned this time around. It didn't look like her clothes were severed.

"It's not my blood." She answered almost breathlessly and reached towards you.  
She caught you by the back of the neck and pulled you in for a much welcomed, if not a little bit more demanding as usual, heated kiss. You kissed back just as feverishly gripping her sides when her hands came up to cradle your face.

When you both pulled away, she immediately started kissing down your neck and toying with the hem of your top.

"What's brought this on then?" You asked with a smile and a slight giggle. "Not that I'm complaining in the slightest." She groaned and stopped kissing you in favour of leaning her head on your shoulder.  
"Hey now, lovie." You frowned and pulled her back enough that she could no longer use you as a pillow and had to lift her head to look you in the eyes.

To say she looked unimpressed would be an understatement. Easily you guided her to your bed to sit her down. You should have known she was trying to distract herself with the lack of talking and sneaking into your window.

"Come on, tell the doctor what's troubling you." You prompted with a light tap on her knee.

"I hardly think you're qualified." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Evie!" You whined at her unwillingness to tell you what was wrong. Complete with throwing your head back so she knew how irritated you were.

At the sound of you getting frustrated she reached for your hand with one of hers and used her other to guide your face back to looking at her.

"It's the mission keeping me too busy, it's Jacob being annoying and it's you keeping permanent occupancy inside my head." She said solemnly.

"And you sneaking in here in the dead of night is going to help that last one?" You retorted.

"It helps after I've seen you." She smirked looking like she was up to no good. "Besides, you keep my mind off things."  
You grinned cheekily and quickly pushed her down onto her back holding her wrists in your hands above her head. You and her both knew it would be a piece of cake for her to break free but she didn't move a muscle. You leaned over her slightly shocked expression which turned sinfully lusty once she realized what you were going to do.

"I'll do my best to keep your mind busy." You whispered into her ear and kissed her before she got a word out.

 

The next evening you walked onto the train and gave Evie an alluring smirk as you passed her to go talk to her brother about Rook business in the next carriage over. He popped his head up from his desk when you walked in and smiled clearly happy to see you. He got up to meet you half way at the table and you set down a few papers for him to hopefully read.

"Tell me you have good news, Rookie." He asked.

"I'm hardly a rookie anymore, Boss." You noted.

"Of course I know that, but the fact that you still look young enough to be nannied gives me incentive." He chuckled.

You sighed and shook your head at the silly nickname before telling him about the information you had about a Templar hideout.

"You're a saint, kid." He gripped your head and kissed your temple roughly in thanks. "Oh, and that suitor of yours better not hurt you. If he does, you know who to call upon, right?" He asked oddly serious.

"Suitor?" You asked dumbly. He tapped the side of his neck with a cheeky smile as he walked backwards towards his desk again. You touched your own neck, thinking back to what had happened recently. Your face most definitely had paled when you remembered. "Oh yes, my suitor." You agreed and turned to make your way out before the situation got even more uncomfortable. Worst than her brother, Evie was, leaving love bites in places where anyone could see, especially Jacob of all people.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr for my writing: sittingonafence.tumblr.com


End file.
